Eight little Christmas angels
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Griffin wants the guys to foster two kids or maybe one little one and one baby for the holidays. The guys ain't so sure about this cause it is so close to the holidays, and they want to go home for the holidays too. The guys decide to stay at the Palmwoods that holiday season and make sure the kids get a good Christmas. After it is over will they adopt their two or leave them go
1. Breaking the news

**Gustavo breaks the news to the guys **

"Gustavo what are you doing now?" Kelly asks as she came into the office that day

"Trying to come up with another BTR Christmas song" Gustavo says as he was writing some new Christmas songs for the guys to record later

Just then Griffin comes into the recording studio

"Yes, Griffin what can we do for you?" Kelly asks as she was looking at him

"I want the guys to foster eight kids this Christmas, so the guys get two kids a piece" Griffin says as he was looking at them

"Griffin are you sure about that?" Gustavo says as he was thinking about the holidays and what the dogs do during the holidays

"Yes, I want the band to have a good image this holiday season" Griffin says as he was starring down at Gustavo right now cause he wanted it to happen

"Griffin the guys can't do that" Gustavo says as he was coming up with an excuse for the guys to get out of this

"Do it or I will move Rocque Records to the middle of nowhere" Griffin says as he smiles as he leaves the office

"Kelly go get the guys and bring them to the studio, so I can tell them the news on what they are doing for the holidays" Gustavo says cause he needed to tell the guys right away on what they were doing this Christmas season

Kelly leaves to go to the Palmwoods to go get the guys and Gustavo was going to tell them on what was going on that holiday season cause it is going to be different for sure and probably a little nut

(Palmwoods)

"Hey, Kelly, what's going on?" James asks as he was getting his suntan on right now while the others were in the pool

"Are we getting a break?" Kendall asks as he was sitting on the edge of the pool

"Are we getting an apartment that is more fun?" Carlos asks as he was going to splash Logan

"Guys Gustavo needs you at the studio now move it" she says as she was going to leave in a rage right now cause she was ticked

The guys got out of the pool and they put shirts on, so they could head to the studio right now

"What do you think he has up his sleeve?" Logan asks as they were heading there

"Beats me right now it is unpredictable what he has going on right now" Kendall says as the guys were heading there

"I hope we do Cuda photoshoot" James says as they were still heading to the studio

"Maybe we will do a corn dog shoot" Carlos says as they were walking there

"Carlos I don't think Gustavo will have us do a corn dog promo" Kendall says as they were still heading there cause he was still wondering what Gustavo had up his sleeve for them for the holidays

(Rocque Records)

The guys headed to Gustavo's office to see what he wanted to talk to them about cause they were going to be making plans to go back home for the holidays

"Gustavo what is it you want to talk to us about?" Kendall asks as the guys came into the office to see him and Kelly

"Dogs take a seat" Gustavo says to the guys as they came in to see what he had up his sleeve for the holidays

The guys took a seat cause it might be bad or good news and if it was bad news Gustavo wanted them seating down, and if it was good news he did not want them to get really excited at all for what's to come cause they might object to what he was going to say right now

"Guys Griffin wants you four to foster two kids a piece for the holidays" Gustavo says as he was telling the guys what Griffin had said to him before he left to go do something else

"Huh?" James says cause he was clueless right now

"Basically Griffin wants you four to foster eight kids, and each of you will have two kids like a little kid and maybe a baby at the most" Kelly says to them to have it make more sense as well

"Are you sure he wants us to do this?" Kendall asks cause his mom may not be okay with having eight kids stay in the apartment at once cause if that happens Logan, James and Carlos will have to move out for a little bit, and Kendall and his two will stay there for the time being

"Yeah he does apparently he wants us to do something else this year and that is it" Gustavo says to them

"How soon are we going to be getting the kids?" Logan asks him cause they had to prepare to become dads for the holidays

"I don't know right now" Gustavo says cause he was going to call Griffin on that

"Boys or girls?" James asks as he was a little curious right now

"That I do not know either cause when I know everything I will tell you guys on what is happening" Gustavo says as he was going to dismiss the guys right now cause he had to contact Griffin on everything cause he needed to see if the guys are getting a mix, will the guys need to have separate places to stay during the holidays, will the guys want to adopt the kids after the holidays as well

The guys were going to go shopping a little bit cause they had to prepare for this journey that they were going to go on that Christmas season


	2. The guys talk

**The guys talk/breaking the news**

"Well this is a shock" Kendall says as they were leaving the studio to go back to the Palmwoods cause they got some news they did not want to get ever

"Yeah it is" James says as they were still walking back home

"Do you think we should shop a little bit?" Logan asks them cause he wanted to do a little shopping

"Not right now Logan" Carlos says to him cause Logan wanted to prepare for this cause it was going to happen whether the guys like it or not

(Palmwoods)

"Let's go back to the pool" Kendall says as they headed back to the pool to relax and process the news cause this was big

"Yeah" James says cause he wanted to suntan a little bit

Logan was going to get in the pool and swim a s well cause that was going to relax him

"Well for one thong we need to tell my mom tonight" Kendall says as he puts his legs in the pool

"Plus, our girlfriends as well" James says as Lucy approaches the group after a while cause she saw the boys were at the pool and wanted to see what was going on as well

"Tell me what?" Lucy asks him

"Well we should wait until the others are here" Logan says as he was looking for Camille as well cause he had to tell her

Jo comes and she takes a seat next to Kendall cause she loved being next to him

"Logan where is Camille?" Carlos asks him

"I don't know we should tell Jo and Lucy since they are here" Logan says cause they had to tell the girls one way or another right now about what was going to happen

"Girls, Gustavo wants us to foster two kids, so we will have eight little ones between us for the holidays" James says as he came right out and say it cause it was no use beating around the bush with it right now cause he wanted to tell them cause they were going to be curious

"Has he lost his mind?" Jo asks as she was a little angry that Gustavo decided to do this

"What's all the who ha?" Camille asks as she came in the pool area next

"The guys are going to foster two little kids for the holiday season, and this is all Gustavo's idea" Jo says to her

"It is not Gustavo's it's Griffin's idea to do this, and we will be getting the kids in a couple of days" Carlos says to them cause he had to make it right

"Oh great" Jo says cause the kids Kendall was going to get was going to get all of t he attention and she was barely going to get any

"Jo we can still see each other, and I can get one of the guys to watch my two while we go out" Kendall says to her

"Lucy we can make this relationship work" James tells her

Carlos was going to look for the Jennifer's right now cause he had to explain that he was going to be fostering two kids as well, so maybe one of them will be okay with it, or all three depending on the kid's he gets

"Will you guys have to get separate apartments?" Jo asks them cause the girls will need to help the guys with moving into the new place, and then they will have to help them shop for the genders that they will be getting

"We will have to we can't have more then 6 people living in that apartment" Kendall says cause he had a point on the situation right now

"We should take it one step at a time the guys just learn of these today" Lucy says as the guys were going to head back up to the apartment to talk to each other and see if they could maybe make it work, but Kendall's mom was not going to allow eight little ones live in the apartment maybe Kendall's two, but the other three were on their own on

"Yes Lucy we just learn of this today, and it is for the holidays, and I don't know if Griffin will want us to adopt the two we get, or we will have to return them" James says as the group boarded the elevator to go up tot eh boys apartment cause they had to see if it could be baby proof cause there was a chance the boys will get a baby a piece to care for

(2J)

The guys set on the couch and they were going to talk it over more cause they had to

"Well what is going to be the game plan? Are we taking the little ones back home with us?" Kendall asks them

"I say no cause they might be scared to fly I hate to see what our mom's will say if they see us come home with two little ones" James says cause his mom might want him to move home once she sees he has little ones

"Yeah and the babies may not be that old either that we might get" Logan says as they were going to be weighing the pro and con's right now on what's to come

"Good point" Carlos says as he was looking at him

"Well what should the game plan be if none of you can get apartments?" Kendall asks, cause they had to figure out something

"James and me, can get an apartment, and you and Logan can stay here and put your two in our old room" Carlos suggest

"Maybe" Logan says cause he had to see if it could work as well

Kendall's mom comes home, and he tells her what is going to be happening, and she doesn't like it one bit, and she wants the other three to get an apartment before they get the kids

"Well that went over well" Kendall says to the guys


	3. The guys move out

**The guys move out**

James, Carlos and Logan were going to see what apartments were available to rent cause with their little ones coming they had to do their rooms, and get everything in place, so all they had to do was bring them home and get them settled cause it was going to be a long process as well

"Okay I hope we have enough money for an apartment each" James says as they were heading to the lobby so they could see about apartments

"Or if there are enough apartments for us cause I will be okay with whatever" Logan says cause he was going to be okay with staying in the crib while the other two move out and in their own place

"Mr. Bitters are there apartments available to rent?" Carlos asks as the three approaches the desk to see about apartments

Mr. Bitters checks the apartments for the three guys

"Why do you three need separate apartments anyways?" Bitters asks them

"We are going to be fostering two kids for the holidays and Mrs. Knight told us to get our own apartments" Logan says cause he had to come out and say it

"James your apartment you had before is available and its ha been upgraded recently, and it has three bedrooms" Bitters says to James

James was going to go and pack his things and head there, and then he was going to come down and pay for the apartment as well cause he was going to be seeing what was going to work for a nursery, and for a kid's bedroom as well

"Carlos there is an apartment available for you and I hope you will like it" Bitters says to him

Carlos paid for his apartment, and he was going to move in and see what rooms his room, nursery and the kid's bedroom will be

"Logan I am sorry there is no apartments for you" Bitters tell him

Logan was going to go back to the crib, and see if he could stay there cause there were no apartments for him to stay in once he gets his two

(2J)

"Hey Logan" Kendall says as Carlos and James were still moving out right now and going to their new apartments

"Hey" Logan says as he was going to sit on the couch

"What's wrong buddy?" Kendall asks him

"There were no apartments for me, so when I get my two I have to put them someplace for the time being until I get my own place cause I heard your mom, and what she said" Logan says as he was ready to cry

"Maybe your two and my two can be roommates" Kendall says cause they were going to get bunk bunks for their room, and for the one room that was going to be used for Kendall's two room

"I don't know how your mom will take it when I tell her there were no apartments available" Logan says as he was going to go to his and Kendall's room for the time being cause he had a lot of thinking to do before the kids come

Kendall knew he had to talk to his mom that night and see if Logan can stay or if he will need to move out cause the kids and maybe the babies were on their way to the boys

(Later)

"Mom can I talk to you about something?" Kendall asks cause Logan did not want to come out for nothing cause he was not going to be allowed in the crib anymore once he gets his kids

"Sure, Kendall anything on your mind?" she asks him

"It's about Logan and his kids" Kendall says as he was going to sit at the bar as his mom was making dinner that night

"They are not going to stay here the answer is no" she tells him

"Mom he asked about apartments like James and Carlos did and no dice" Kendall says as he was going to go to

"He can stay here until he gets his kids then once his kids come in the picture he has got to go" she says as she was going to make dinner for the four of them since James and Carlos were busy setting up housekeeping

Kendall knew he had to see if there was an apartment that him and Logan could move into cause he was not going to do that to his friend while his kids stay in the crib

"Will you be okay with me moving out?" he asks her

Mrs. Knight wanted Kendall and his kids to stay there, but not any others

"No I won't cause your my baby and will always be my baby" she says as she was looking at him cause she was going to miss him like crazy if he moved out and she was getting everything ready when Kendall gets his two kids

"I can call my mom and see if she can find me a place in Hollywood that has a yard that way all of the kids can play together" Logan says cause he really did want to stay at the Palmwoods and that was out of the question for now, and he had to start getting ready for when his two come cause he didn't know if he was getting two boys or two girls or one of each, and the guys were the same cause they had to be ready for any gender

Logan decided to go down one last time to see about apartments before he calls his mom and she could help him find a place

(Lobby)

"Mr. Bitters are you sure there is no apartments available?" Logan asks because he wanted to move out soon, so he could get everything ready for his two kids

Mr. Bitters checks and there were none coming open in the coming days

"Logan I will let you know when something opens for you and your two kids" Bitters says as he was checking to see who might be leaving to go home or to go elsewhere

Logan was disappointed right now


	4. Griffin tells the guys

**Griffin tells the guys about the kids **

**Here it is in all it's glory this is the chapter where we find out who will be getting all boys or all girls, or one of each **

"Kelly have you had time to get the studio ready for the kids?" Gustavo asks her cause he had to get the studio ready for when the guys get their little ones cause once the kids are in the picture, they will need to have a play area to play in and the babies will need to have their area as well

"I have that done and it looks amazing" she says as she was going to show him where the play area was, and the babies area cause the babies area was smaller then the kids area cause they didn't know how old the babies will be when they arrive

Gustavo was pleased with the kid's area and it was far away from the studio, so the guys could hear the kids if they needed their daddy to come and make it all better as well

"Perfect I hope we find out who is getting what" Gustavo says as Griffin comes into the office

"Gustavo go and get the guys I am going to tell them about the kids they are getting" Griffin says as he comes into the studio smiling

"Kelly go get the guys" Gustavo says to her

Kelly went to the Palmwoods and get the guys and have them come down to the studio, so Griffin can tell them about their kids

(Palmwoods)

"Guys Griffin wants you at the studio now" Kelly says as she finds the guys in the lobby talking

"I hope we don't get the kids today cause I don't have a place to stay and Camille does not want me to move in with her quite yet" Logan says as the guys went, but he was going to hang back at the Palmwoods cause he was going to see what apartments were going to be available

(Studio)

"Guys... wait where's Logan" Griffin says when he doesn't see Logan at all come in with the guys

"He is still at the Palmwoods still looking for apartments" Kendall says to them

"Kelly go get Logan" Griffin says to her

Kelly goes back and gets Logan so Griffin can tell him about his kids that he was getting

(Palmwoods)

"Logan come on Griffin wants you there" Kelly says as she sees him eating fruit smackers right now

"What's the point I don't have a place to live, so my kids won't have a room" he says as he was going to go back up to the crib

(Studio)

"He is not coming he is still down" Kelly says as she came back without Logan

"Okay I am going to go ahead and say it" Griffin says as he was going to look at the three guys that were before him cause he was going to tell them about the kids they were getting

The guys look at Griffin cause they were wondering about them

"James you are getting a two-year old boy name Eric and a baby girl who is three months old named Melissa" Griffin tells him

James was excited cause he got a boy first then a girl

"Carlos you are getting a three-year old girl named Gabby and a baby boy who is five months old named Miguel" Griffin says to him

"Is Gabby going to be special or Miguel?" Carlos asks him

"Miguel needs to wear a helmet cause of his head" Griffin says as he was telling him about his two that he was getting

"Are my two going to be special as well?" James asks

"Eric is obsessed with transportation" Griffin says to James

"That I can deal with" James says as he was going to sit back a bot

"Kendall you are getting a four-year old boy named Cedar and a baby boy who is a month-old named Woodrow" Griffin says to him

"Are any of the boys different?" Kendall asks him

"Not at all Cedar likes to play sports" Griffin says to him

"That is good" Kendall says cause he was excited to meet his little boy later

"What was Logan getting?" James asks cause, he was a little curious

"Logan was going to be getting a one-year old named Francesca, and a newborn baby girl named Lisa" Griffin says as he was going to show the guys their kids that they will be getting

"I can't wait to do Eric's room" James says as the group was leaving to tell Logan about his two girls

"Gabby gets the first princess room" Carlos says as they still walked

"Yeah, she does at least I get two boys, and my son loves sports which is a good thing" Kendall says as they walked back to the Palmwoods

(Palmwoods)

The guys found Logan at the desk again looking for apartments

"Logan I will let you know right now there is a tenant who is not paying on time, and keeps having parties, so you will get that apartment" Bitters says to him

"When will that be?" Logan asks him

"I don't know right now Logan I wish I knew" Bitters says as he was going to go back to what he was doing

"Logan, we got our kids and you get two girls" James says as he was going to show a picture of his two that he was getting

"Francesca and Lisa will love you especially Francesca" Kendall says to Logan

"I won't have a place for them to sleep" Logan says as he was looking at the girls

"Logan, Griffin wanted me to bring you little Francesca cause she just was dropped off by the couple who had her last" Kelly says as she brings the little girl to Logan and Francesca was not happy at all

"It's okay Francesca" Logan says as he was going to rock her to soothe her

"You have to get an apartment for her, and we will help you" Carlos says as he was looking at Francesca

Bitters saw Francesca in Logan's arms and he knew Logan had to have a place to stay and he was able to give it to him cause it was just renovated and ready to move in

"Okay Francesca Mitchell welcome to your new home" Logan says as he was looking at her


	5. Bonding with Francesca

**Bonding with Francesca **

**Going to be doing a chapter like this with all the kids. Logan is going first, and then the rest will come in as well as the babies too cause it is going to be amazing, and the guys will get their own place**

"Hey little Francesca" Logan says as he was going to bond with her in the apartment cause Kendall invited him in to stay

"She is a cutie pie" Kendall says as he was going to get her some juice right now

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he was rubbing her back cause she was not going down for anything

"Here we go Francesca" Kendall says as he gives her some juice

Francesca took the juice cause Kendall had a bottle he was going to make her if she didn't want the juice

"Daddy going to help you sweetheart" Logan says as he was going to help her

Soon Kendall's mom came in and was upset Logan had his daughter, so he was kicked out right away

"Francesca it's okay" Logan says as he was going to comfort the little girl right now cause she was very upset

Logan sees he was called to the studio, so he took Francesca with him

"Come on sweetheart" he says as he carries her

(Studio)

"Hi Francesca Mitchell" Kelly says as she sees Logan with her

"She is a little shy right now" Logan says as he was still holding her cause she was hooked on him super good

"Griffin is in Gustavo's office, and he has something to say to you four" she says as the others come as well

Logan went in as he was still holding Francesca

(Office)

Logan sat down with Francesca cause she wanted daddy with her

"Francesca I am not going anywhere okay sugar" he says as he was rubbing her back hoping she would go to sleep on her own

Logan rocked her and se went to sleep on her own a little bit with her thumb in her mouth

"Ahh night Francesca" he says as he kisses her

Soon the others showed up

"Logan, we got you a stroller for her" James says as he come sin with one for Francesca, so she was safe a little bit

"Thanks James I need this" Logan says as he was going to lay her down, so she could sleep right now 

Logan laid her down and was going to push the stroller back and forth as she was sleeping

"Guys I managed to get you your own place for your kids and the houses are on a cul de sac" Griffin says as he was going to hand the keys over to the guys for their houses

"Why?" Carlos says as he was making sure Francesca was sleeping

"The kids need room to run and play so every house has a backyard and the game room has more tech toys for everyone" Griffin says as the guys were ready to see where the houses were James and Carlos were excited as Kendall was going to go with Logan and Francesca

(Houses)

"Logan our houses are next to each other" Kendall says as he saw Knight and Mitchell on the houses

"Yeah I'm taking Francesca here in and get her settled cause I think she needs a change" Logan says as he goes into the house with her

(Logan's house)

"Okay sweetie Logan is going to change you finally and give you a bath" he says as he takes her to her room

Logan was quick to change her, and he gave her a bath

"There we go Francesca" he says as he wraps her up after her bath

Logan got her ready for bed and was going to take her out to the backyard where he could be with her

"Hey Francesca" Kendall says as he saw Logan come out with her

"Kendall she is still shy" Logan says as he was still holding her

"I hope my little boy isn't shy" Kendall says as he looks at Francesca

"He won't he is older and the others will be older then Francesca here, and they might have her next family lined up in a few weeks like after the holidays" Logan says cause he got a call about Francesca and her moving on to her next family and by the way she was hanging onto Logan she did not want to leave him

"They will what will you do with her after the holidays?" Kendall asks him

"I might adopt her cause she is too cute, and I hate to have her be passed around like a side dish and she won't know her real parents" Logan says as he was stroking her cheek as she was whimpering on him cause she hate the words next family a lot and that scared her

"I wonder how long she has been in the system?" Kendall asks Logan

"I saw since she was born, and no family wants her which is sad" Logan says as he was going to rock in the hammock with Francesca

"My word and she has not let go of you once?" Kendall asks him

"Nope I want to see if she can walk, and she hasn't walked once she wants me to hold her" Logan says as James and Carlos come over to see if they could help with Francesca and helping her adjust

Logan was going to see if she would walk around the yard, but nope she wanted to be held and he was okay with that

"Francesca I am not going to leave you" he says as he was hugging her close a bit longer

Francesca wasn't buying it she still held onto him

"Maybe once all of the kids are here, and settled we can take them to see Santa and get pictures of them" James suggest as he was still looking at Francesca

"Francesca would you like to see Santa?" Loga asks her as he was looking down at her

She looks up at him with her pretty blue eyes

"I say no" Logan says as he was going to kiss her as he was still holding her


	6. Older kids come

**The older kids arrive **

Kendall, James and Carlos loved spending time with Logan and Francesca cause Francesca was a sweetie pie and she needed that extra loving. Logan was glad her room was ready to go, and the nursery was ready too. He could not do both rooms at once like the others could cause he had Francesca, and she was hooked on him

"Guys Gustavo wants us at the studio" Kendall says as he reads the text that was sent to the guys

"We might as well go come on Francesca" Logan says as he gets up with her cause she had to come too

Logan was going to push her in her stroller or hold her as they walked

"I know you hate the stroller little one it's going to be okay I am going to be right behind you the whole way there" he says as he was talking to her

"Logan you should adopt her cause she feels safe with you" James tells him

"I will tell Griffin I want to adopt her cause she hates going house to house, and she might get abused" Logan says as they were heading there

Kendall, James and Carlos had scooters for their kids cause they might be getting them that day and they wanted to be ready to become dad's, for the holidays

(Studio)

"Okay Francesca daddy will get you out sweet pea" Logan says as he gets her out of her stroller cause it was an umbrella stroller and it had a fun print on it

"Guys your kids are here, and they are in the dance studio waiting for you" Kelly says as she was going to take Kendall, James and Carlos to the dance studio where they will meet their kids

"Kelly when are the babies coming?" James asks cause he was curious right now on the babies coming to join their siblings

"Tomorrow all of you will get the babies tomorrow Logan might get his tonight cause she is in route right now to the studio" Kelly says as they go to where the kids were

(Dance studio)

"James that little boy in the one corner is Eric watch he is going through the terrible twos" the lady from the foster agency says to him

"I am okay is he potty trained?" James asks her

"Yeah so he should be okay" the lady tells him

"Hi buddy" James says as he slowly approaches Eric

James and Eric bon a bit while the lady shows Carlos little Gabby

"Gabby is over there coloring on the walls don't worry I put paper up for her, so she could color" the lady says

Carlos went over to his little girl

"Gabby that is a great picture can you tell me about it?" Carlos asks her cause he wanted to know a little bit about the picture

Gabby explains about the picture a little bit she was drawing right now

"Where is Cedar?" Kendall asks cause he did not see Cedar anywhere in the studio

"He is outside playing a little b-ball I will take you to him" the lady says as she was going to take Kendall to see his little boy

Kendall was excited to meet him and get to know him as well cause this was big for him

(Office)

"Well Francesca it is just you and me sweetheart do you want to see your friends?" Logan asks her

Francesca buries her head into his neck

"We can go see" he says as he was going to get up with her right now

(Dance studio)

Logan and Francesca came into James and Eric talking about something, Carlos and Gabby coloring a picture, and Kendall must be outside with Cedar right now

"Francesca do you want to say hi to Eric?" Logan asks her she shakes her head no

"Eric that's Francesca do you want to meet her?" James asks him

"Yeah" Eric says happily as he looks at James

"Hey, Logan bring her over Eric wants to meet her and maybe get to know her" James says to him

Logan took her over

"Want to play cars Fran?" Eric asks her

Francesca shakes her head no

"Okay we won't play cars" Eric says as he wanted to get to know her

"Who is that Carlos?" Gabby asks him

"That is Francesca do you want to know her?" Carlos asks her

"Yes please" Gabby says to him

"Logan bring Francesca over Gabby wants to meet her" Carlos says to him

"Francesca want to color a picture for me?" Logan asks her

Francesca shakes her head no again

"Come on it will be fun" Logan says cause he had to get her to open up sooner or later

"Hi Francesca" Gabby says as she sees her new friend

Francesca stays with Logan and she did not want to color at all

"Francesca can you say hi to her since she was nice to say hi to you" Logan says cause he was worried for her

Francesca waves a tiny bit

"See that wasn't so hard" Logan says as he was going to see Kendall and Cedar

(Outside)

"Kendall who is that?" Cedar asks him since they were shooting some hoops

"That is Logan's daughter Francesca" Kendall says as they stopped for a drink right now

"Can I see her?" Cedar asks him

"Sure" Kendall says as he motions to Logan to bring Francesca over to Cedar

"Hi Francesca" Cedar says as he was going to know her

Francesca waves a little bit, and stays close to Logan

"Francesca I won't hurt you" Cedar says as he was going to see if she would go to him and that was a big IF

Francesca stayed close to Logan

"Francesca these kids won't hurt you" Logan says as he was going to reassure her it was okay cause she was quite scared

"Maybe taking them back and hanging out in one of the backyards might help her" Kendall suggest to Logan

"Maybe and maybe not" Logan says cause this was going to be a rough ride for him with Francesca right now


	7. Babies

**Babies come in the picture **

The guys were playing with their kids when Kelly came over cause Gustavo had the studio cleaned, so the babies could not be around the fumes as well, so it was best they went right to the guys house cause the guys might be decorating for the holidays or they were going to wait until the babies come just in case they were going to do baby's first Christmas

"Kelly what do we owe the visit?" Kendall asks when he was playing hockey with Cedar right now

"The babies have arrived" she says as she had two wagons that had the babies in

"They are so cute" Carlos says as he spotted Miguel right away and he was going to hold him

"Yeah they are" James says as he sees Melissa in the wagon, and she was not looking happy right now

Kendall knew Woodrow was in the other wagon and it looks like he was sleeping peacefully right now, so he was going to get him out slowly, so he did not wake him

"Woodrow it's okay Kendall has you buddy" Kendall says as he was getting the baby out

Kendall put Woodrow on his shoulder to keep him calm right now as he was sleeping

"It's okay" he says in a calming voice as he was keeping the baby calm as he slept

Kendall decided to take Woodrow in and lay him down to sleep, so Cedar could continue to play

"Francesca want to meet Lisa?" Logan asks her cause Kelly might have brought Lisa over

"Kelly is Lisa here?" Logan asks her as Francesca stayed close to Logan right now

"Sorry Logan another couple grabbed her and wanted to adopt her for the holidays so another baby is coming for you, and her name is Lexington, and I think that is Lexington now" Kelly says as she sees the social worker appear with the baby in her arms and was not happy

"Was she just born?" Logan asks cause he heard her cry for miles

"Yeah the mother did not want to see her, so she was cleaned and wrapped up and brought over here, so she is an hour old at most" Kelly says as the social worker comes forward with he baby in her arms right now and she was not happy at all and she needed attention right away

Logan accepted her and he was going to warm up a bottle for her

(James house)

"Well Eric since Melissa is here do you want to help get the house ready for Santa cause he is going to be coming here" James asks him

Eric was all excited for Christmas and maybe that was going to be the Christmas he was going to get a dad

"Okay let me call Lucy and we can go shopping for a tree" James says as he was calling Lucy

(Carlos house)

Gabby, we have to be careful with Miguel for a little bit cause he is special cause he has a helmet on his head to protect it" Carlos says as he was going to put Miguel in the playpen for a bit

"Carlos will Santa find me?" Gabby asks him

"Of course he will and we can make sure you ain't forgotten let's go get decorations for the house so Santa makes a stop here" Carlos says as he was going to take her shopping for Christmas decorations cause the others might make sure Santa doesn't forget about the kids

(Kendall's house)

"Hey Kendall" Jo says as she came over cause she might be moving in to help Kendall with the boys

"Hey" Kendall says as he was feeding Woodrow right now cause he woke up from his slumber and needed fed, so Kendall was going to feed him right now, and then he was going to take the boys to get Christmas decorations for the house for Christmas so Santa does not forget them

"Are you going to decorate for Christmas?" she asks him

"Of course, I am I am going to go all out with anything I can get for the boys" Kendall says cause he was really going to go all out

"I am going to do the Christmas shopping for them I just need the ages" she says cause she was going to shop for Cedar and Woodrow

Kendall called Cedar and Cedar had his list ready and Jo was going to see what she could do that way Cedar has a merry Christmas

(Logan's house)

"Francesca I will hold you in a little bit I just need to care for sissy right now" Logan says cause Lexington needed fed, so he was going to take care of her right now

Francesca wanted to be held cause she was the baby

"Francesca you are the big sister to Lexi right now" he says as he was feeding Lexi right now

Francesca hated it

"I think there might be a backstory on you Francesca I just need to figure it out" Logan says cause he might want to decorate the house for the girls for their first and second Christmas

Soon Camille comes over and Francesca wants Camille to hold her, so Camille was going to hold Francesca a little bit

"Logan do you have her folder on why she is like this the others have adjusted well and are settled in and Francesca is still stuck on you" Camille asks cause she was going to read the file on Francesca

"Yeah I have not had a chance to read it cause she had been hooked on me the whole time the poor thing" he says as he was burping Lexi right now cause she has her belly full

"Are you decorating for Christmas cause it looks like the others are going to be decorating for the holidays?" she asks him

"I don't know right now cause Francesca is little and she might get curious or she might hate the decorations" he says as he was going to think about the holidays, they are coming fast

"Why don't you get every holiday and see which one she likes" Camille suggest


	8. Seeing about Francesca

**Seeing about Francesca**

Logan was going to read Francesca's file cause he had a chance finally to do it, so he was. He was worried for the little girl cause she is so fragile right now

"Okay Francesca Mitchell what could be troubling you so bad" he says as he was going to open her folder since Camille went out shopping for the holidays and he was going to decorate while the girls sleep and Francesca sleeps pretty good some of the time and other times Logan sleeps with her and he was okay with that cause she has been through so much

Logan saw she has been in the system since she was a newborn cause her mother was a killer and was not allowed to be with Francesca right after she was born. Francesca has been passed around to countless of families. Every family did not want to raise her, so they passed her off, and some of the families she was with were violent to her, they would hit her with anything they could, and they would neglect her for hours at a time. There were some families that had so many kids she got neglected or forgotten about completely as well, so he knew he had to get her checked out, and he was going have the guys read the files on their bunch just in case there was a backstory to them as well

"Well Francesca I am going to get you help and get you help right now cause the next part of your file tells me you need professional help" Logan says as he was going to get her from her room cause he heard her wake up from her nap, and she did not sleep long at all

Logan changed her and he was going to see if the others could come with him to the clinic, so she could get professional help

"Hey, Logan why isn't your house decorated?" Kendall asks him

"Kendall, I have a bigger problem Francesca needs professional help right now cause read her file" Logan says as he hands Kendall her file

Kendall reads as Jo comes over with Woodrow who was sleeping right now on her shoulder and Cedar who was on his scooter right now

"Kendall what are you reading?" Jo asks him

"Francesca's file is all you can see cause there are copies in here of what has happened to her" Kendall says to her

James and Carlos came over a while later and they read what Kendall read and they were on board with going with Logan, so she could get help as well

"Come on little princess" Kendall says as he was going to carry Francesca's diaper bag for Logan cause Logan was going to push her in her stroller cause he wanted to make sure she was safe, and he did not drop her at all

(Clinic)

Logan got her registered so she could be seen, and checked out cause she needed professional help right now to see what was going on with her and why she was acting so clingy and she did not want Lexi to be in the picture either

"Logan what are you going to do with her?" James asks him

"Going to adopt her after all of this cause I hate to have this happen to her and her mental state is ruined" Logan says as he got her a paci to suck on cause she needed it cause that is the only thing he could of right now she could have to make her feel a little better

"Francesca Mitchell" the counselor says from the doorway

Logan got up with her and she did not want to walk at all, so he carried her to the door and the counselor took her back so she could try to explain the best that she could what has happened to her for now

"I guess we wait" Logan says as he was going to stare at the door for the longest time cause he wanted Francesca to be okay

"Logan she is going to be fine" Carlos says as he was going to go home to decorate the house, but the guys were going to do Logan's house for him for the holidays cause Logan had the most difficult time with his two cause one is a newborn and one who is attached to him so much it was not even funny at all

"I know she is" Logan says as he was going to read a book or something to pass the time cause time was going slow right now

"We will be back buddy" James says as he follows Carlos to Logan's house where they were going to deck it out for him and for the girls as well cause they have earned this so bad

'Are you staying Kendall?" Logan asks him

"I am going to support you Jo is okay at the house with the boys and Cedar is having fun decorating the house for the holidays he wants to do a lot of thing like make a gingerbread house, go caroling, wrap presents, have matching pajamas that boy is something else and I would not trade it for anything right now" Kendall says as he was going to show Logan some pictures that Kendall had of the boys and Logan had some pictures of Francesca and Lexi as well

Kendall got anything Logan wanted and he even went to the house to help decorate cause they were doing Hanukkah, Christmas and Kwanzaa as well for Francesca since she needed to experience them all, and the other kids were willing to do everything they could to make her feel better so they were at Logan's house as well helping to get it more comfortable for her, so she feels welcome and safe

"Thanks Kendall" Logan says as Kendall brought him some coffee and some food as well cause it was getting to be a long session for Francesca

"Welcome buddy did you heard anything at all?" Kendall asks him

"Nope and I am getting worried about her" Logan says as he was going to go up to the desk to see what was going on cause he needed some answers o Francesca right now

The receptionist was going to go back and let the counselor know that Francesca's dad was worried about her right now, and would like an update if possible, on her and what was going on

"Okay I hope the session is over soon" Logan says as he was going to eat a little bit while Kendall went to see how the decorating was coming for Francesca right now cause they were going to deck out every spot in the house, so she feels special as well

Kendall was able to assist in anything he could right now, and he got the blow-ups that they got for all of the kids to work and Cedar was really excited to see Francesca's face when she came home from her appointment

Gabby made her room a little princess room, and gave her an all pink Christmas tree, Eric gave her some coloring books, an easel, paints and more to help her get over this. Cedar had to think of what he was going to do for her cause he wanted to be apart of this somehow, so he was going to give her a little play town she could play in.

(Later)

It was evening and Logan and Francesca were not home yet at all, so Kendall, James and Carlos headed down to see what was going on with Francesca

"Logan is not here he must have had to go back to testify on what he has been doing with her, and that has not been much. He has been holding her a lot right now" Kendall says cause they were the only ones there that evening at the clinic

Soon the door opens and there was Logan with a happy Francesca in his arms

"Well Logan is she okay now?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah the counselor helped her through this she gave Francesca a doll to show what has happened to her, and she has been beaten, and had nasty things done to her' Logan says as they were leaving to get her food

"Can she crawl, walk, or talk?" James asks him

"No her legs aren't that strong the clinic doctor looked her over and her leg muscles are very weak from her foster families cause some of them had older siblings that pushed or knocked her down when she was trying to crawl or walk so all she can do is army crawl right now" Logan says as he was going to put Francesca in the BTR mobile right now

"My word" Carlos says as he looks at Francesca right now

"Yeah she is all better, and I am suppose to work with her little by little on her motor skills, and she is allowed to have as many comfort objects as possible to help her through this" Logan says as they headed home with her right now


	9. Logan wants to adopt Francesca

**Logan wants to adopt Francesca **

"Okay sweetie Logan is going to show you what the house looks like for the holidays cause Logan hates to have you not experience it cause of everything that has happened to you so far in your little life cause you need a new start, and I can help you there" Logan says as he gets her out from the backseat of the big time rush mobile

Francesca lays her head on her shoulder

"You sleepy huh little one?" He asks her cause she has not been sleeping a lot since he had gotten her, and he feels bad for her cause she will be scare for life after what had happen to her

She nods as she looks at him cause she wanted to go to sleep

"Francesca would you like a tiara?" Gabby asks her cause she made a tiara for Francesca cause she need to feel like a princess

Francesca took the tiara and Logan put it on her head

"It was Gabby's idea to do all of this for Francesca to make her feel welcomed, and Gabby got her everything princess as well so she has every princess dress she could ever want to have in her playroom treasure chest" the, one Jennifer says cause Gabby told the ladies what she wanted to do for Francesca

"Gabby that was nice of you" Carlos says as he was looking at her cause Gabby has been really nice since he adopted her and wanted to do anything, she could to help her through this, and is willing to be her big sister when she needs it

Gabby smiles at him cause it was true

"Eric gave her chariots fit for a princess" Lucy says as Eric brings one of them out for her and was going to take her to where the others were

"Eric you are on Santa's good list for sure" James says as he was going to give Eric a high five

"What did Cedar do for her?" Logan asks cause Francesca was too little to play sports right now

"Wait till you see the other playroom it mostly an indoor play area for her" Jo says cause the guys worked on what the older ones wanted to do for Francesca to help her through this and to get really adjusted

"Go on Francesca I will be there" Logan says cause he heard the baby wake up from her slumber and she needed fed, so Logan was going to take care of her

"Okay Lexi I'm coming" Logan says as he headed up to be with her right now

Logan was going to tell Griffin tomorrow that he wants to adopt Francesca cause of everything she has gone through

"Lexi maybe after the holidays I will adopt you cause I hate to have you be in the system like your sister is" he says as he was feeding her

(The next day)

The guys took the kids to the studio and Francesca was a happy camper driving her ride-on on her own as she had her blankie with her as well as her paci in her mouth

"Okay Eric will you and Francesca be okay out here while we are in there singing?" James asks him cause Gustavo gave each kid or kids their own area, and the babies were somewhat together in one big area

Eric nods as he looks at James right now cause he wanted to play with Francesca a little bit as well

"Have you guys read the files on your bunch?" Logan asks as they headed to the studio

"Yeah Eric has been in the system for a few months, and I am his 3 family" James says as he was telling Logan about Eric

"No backstory on him?" Logan ask shim

"His mother just, surrender him is all" James says

"Gabby her family got deported back to the Philippines out of t he blue, and she is not allowed to go back, so she has been in the system for two years" Carlos says to Logan

"Cedar is the newest one in the system cause his grandparents were raising him cause his mother was a drug addict, and his dad was a drunk, so his grandparents went to a nursing home to live, and I am the first one to have him" Kendall says to Logan

"Anything on the babies?"

"Woodrow is like Lexi born into the system" Kendall says to him

"Melissa was surrendered a month after she was born" James says to him

"Miguel had a birth defect when he was two months old, so his parents gave him up" Carlos says to Logan

"Dogs booth now Griffin wants to hear one of the new Christmas singles" Gustavo says to them

Logan heard Lexi so he went to get her

"Lexi it's okay doll" Logan says as he was going to hold her close right now cause she needed that comfort from daddy right now

"Logan got her sling and was going to keep her close

"There we go is that what you wanted?" Logan asks as Lexi was calming down

"You guys aren't supposed to get attached to the kids or the babies" Griffin says as he sees Logan with Lexi right now

"I am I want to adopt Francesca when all of this is over cause she has been through too much, and I am the one that can get her help. If she goes to another family the problems, she has will start all over again, and no one will get her help. Griffin she needs me. I can give her all the attention she needs, and she won't be neglected or beaten like she has in the past from her other foster families that she was with cause that what was happening to her. That is why she was attached to me like a koala bear in the beginning. That poor sweet girl was abused and she was abused hard, and I won't stand back and let her go to a family that will neglect her and abuse her more then what she was, and the other families that might abuse her or neglect her cause they don't care about her. I care about Francesca, and I am starting to care for Lexi as well. Lexi mother did not want her, and I don't want Lexi to feel like she is some mistake or yesterday garbage. I want to make her feel loved, and I want to watch both of these little girl's grow and change" Logan says as he was standing his ground with Griffin right now cause he was starting to love the girls like his own and Francesca has another appointment coming up before too long just to see how she is doing, and if she has any more night terrors from her previous life she had with those families

Griffin did not know what to say when Logan said that he was left speechless right now


	10. Taking the kids to see Santa

**Taking the kids to see Santa **

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were going to take their bunch to see Santa, and they were going to get their first pictures of them with Santa, and they saw the kids had no pictures of them with Santa they were going to make this one to remember for sure cause they were too cute as well. The kids were going to write their letters to Santa and they each were going to take turns telling him what they wanted for Christmas that year

"Okay Eric let's get your shoes, and coat on cause it is chilly out there" James says cause Eric drew his letter to Santa and had it tucked with him

"Is sissy coming too?" Eric asks him

"Of course, she is cause it is her first Christmas, and it is going to be special" James says as he was looking at Melissa who was wide awake and gumming on a toy cause she was getting close to teething right now

Eric was glad that sissy was coming with him

(Carlos's house)

"Gabby do you have your letter ready?" Carlos asks as he was decorating Miguel's helmet for the holidays

"Yes, I do Carlos" she says smiling

"Okay come on then let's see Santa" Carlos says as he was going to get Miguel who was playing with his toys right now and loving life

Gabby got her shoes on and her coat and they headed out to the mall to see Santa, or another place where Santa was, so they were protected from the fans

(Kendall's house)

Jo was making cookies for Cedar cause Cedar loves cookies after his chores, or after he got done with preschool cause Kendall and Carlos put their two in school, and they were loving it, cause Cedar was going to be going to kindergarten next year and Kendall wanted him ready for school

"Cedar you ready to see Santa?" Kendall asks cause he was keeping Woodrow home cause it was RSV season and Kendall did not want him to get sick before the holidays at all

Cedar nods cause he was working on his letter to Santa the whole time and he could not wait to see his friends as well cause he had missed them, and he was going to see about Francesca and how she was doing

"Okay come on" Kendall says as the two of them left the house to meet the others so they could see Santa and the older three could tell him what they wanted for Christmas that year

(Logan's house)

"Francesca come on sweet girl Logan is taking you to see Santa, and you will get your picture taken with him" Logan says cause Camille was staying home with Lexi cause of RSV

Francesca was ready to see Santa

"There she is there's our brave girl" Kendall says when he sees Francesca in Logan's arms

"Hey Francesca" Gabby says as she gave Francesca a kiss on her nose

"What's up middle sister?" Cedar says as he was going give her a big hug

"I think Francesca loves every one of you don't you sweet girl" Logan says as he was going to help her walk, but she wanted to crawl a little bit

Francesca took wobbly steps as she was walking with Logan to see Santa at the local mall cause that was the only place Santa was

(Mall)

The four guys got in line and waited with their kids to see Santa

"Francesca it's okay" Logan says as Francesca started to cry as they were in line

"Yeah we will go first that way you can see it is not scary" James says cause Eric was eager to see Santa cause the kids dropped off their letters before they went to see Santa

"What's your name little boy?" Santa asks Eric

"Eric" Eric smiles proudly at Santa

"Have you been a good boy?" Santa asks him

Eric nods again

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks him

"A daddy" Eric says as he was not looking at James cause he did not want James to hear him

"I can work on that" Santa says as James was going to get a picture of both kids with Santa one together with Santa and one by themselves with Santa

Gabby went next

"What's your name little girl?" Santa asks her

"Gabby" Gabby smiles at him

"Have you been a good girl?" Santa asks her

Gabby nods

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks her

"Besides what I wanted on my list a daddy that loves me" she says as she was kind of looking at Carlos

"I'm on it" Santa says as they smile for the camera

Carlos did what James did cause he wanted to remember this

"Okay Cedar buddy you are next" Kendall says as Cedar was happy to see Santa

When Cedar got up where Santa was Santa decided he needed a break, so the guys were going to go to one of the department stores that had Santa and they could go down a slide

(Best regards)

Cedar was happy Santa didn't leave yet, so he ran right to him

"What's your name little boy?" Santa asks him

"Cedar" Cedar smiles at him

Santa asks if he had been a good boy, and Cedar nods as he looks at Santa

"What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks him

"A family" Cedar says cause he loved Kendall and Jo as his parents and Woodrow as his baby brother

"I will see what I can do" Santa says as one of his helpers has Cedar go down the slide

Francesca was next and Logan went with her, and since Francesca could not talk much Logan got a picture with her and he went down the slide with her

"Now to go home sweet angel" he says as he holds her close to him

"We should get professional photos done with the kids for the holidays" James says cause he was picking out a nice outfit for Eric and a nice dress for Melissa

"I second that cause I would like a family photo before the kids go to another foster family" Carlos says as he was getting nice Christmas outfits for his two

"Remember guys I'm adopting Francesca, so I wouldn't mind a nice photo" Logan says cause Francesca's appointment is tomorrow cause she has a long road ahead of her the poor thing


	11. Francesca's appointment

Francesca's appointment  
Logan was going to take Francesca to her appointment, and her counselor was going to schedule her for an overnight where her brain waves were going to be recorded, and she was going to see what was going on with her, and she was going to observe Francesca by herself and with Logan and the others as well to see how she is, and if she feels scared she will have Francesca come back until she was over this cause with the trauma she had experience in her past life that scared the counselor

"Francesca you ready to see your counselor and I am going to be there with you so you isn't scared" Logan says as he was changing her diaper cause they had to get going and the guys were coming by themselves

Logan grabbed the diaper bag and they headed to the clinic where the others were going to be with him as Francesca goes on this journey

(Clinic)

Logan signs Francesca in and they take a seat as they were going to wait their turn cause Logan loved her

"How is it going Logan?" James asks him as he came in cause Lucy was watching the two and she was going to have Eric do his stocking that he was going to take with him when he moves on and he has a new family the next Christmas

"Fine we just got here, so she is playing by herself right now" Logan says as he was going to read books to help him get through this cause he was scared for her

"She looks like she wants you to join her Logan" Carlos says when he saw Francesca looking at Logan right now

"I want to let her explore on her own a little bit before I join her cause she needs to get out of her shell a little bit" Logan says as he was watching her closely a little bit  
"Logan she really wants you" Kendall says to him

Logan went over to be with Francesca right now and he loved playing with her cause she loved being with her daddy right now

"Okay big girl I think I got to change you" he says as he was going to change her  
Logan was quick to change her, and she was called back right away

"Here we go sweetie" he says as he carries her back where they were going to have her session at cause he wanted to get this taken care of cause they are taking the kids on polar express next week and it was going to be fun for the kids as well cause they wanted to do holiday activities with the kids cause it might be one they would ever experience ever in their lives, and the guys wanted to make it memorable for the kids

Logan and the guys stayed with her the whole time she was in her session and the counselor watched as they interacted with her as well and she wanted to be with Logan an awful lot so the counselor was going to have her go for some testing and that was going to test her brain waves as well

"Should the others come for that way we can get different readings?" James asks cause he was going to bring Eric if need be for this cause he was going to do anything to help Logan with Francesca who wore herself out from the session in general that day

"Yeah it couldn't hurt I want to see if she was traumatized with the other kids she was with in her foster homes she was in, and I am going to see if I can question some of them or have them go to a clinic and the evidence can be faxed to me and I can solve this case" the counselor says to the guys cause she wanted to have Francesca be a happy toddler and get along with everyone, and not be with Logan and that was not the case right now she wanted Logan again and he was going to be with her for a bit

The guys were okay with bringing their bunch along to help Francesca

"It looks like we have gotten angels as kids" Kendall says as they were going to be heading back home to tell their kids they are going to be coming with Francesca

"Yeah we did, and I got a special angel from above" Logan says as he kisses Francesca who was falling asleep on his shoulder right now

"She is in fact a special angel that needs extra care the poor thing" James says as he was looking at her Carlos talked something in Spanish to her and she was asleep before the guys knew it

"She's falling asleep to my heartbeat" Logan says as he sees her sleeping right now and he hated to wake her up for anything right now

Kendall was going to drive Logan home cause the guys came in one vehicle, so Kendall was going to drive as Logan had Francesca cause she hated to go back in her car seat when she was asleep right now

Thanks Kendall" Logan says as he gets in with her right now and he hated to wake her up to put her in her car seat

Logan covered her up as she was napping right now like a little angel

(House)

Kendall helps Logan with her, and Logan laid her down to nap cause she was exhausted from her session in general right now and he saw she was a great angel

"There we go, and it sounds like Lexi woke up" he says as he was going to get Lexi from her slumber as well

Logan saw Camille was with her and he could not help but smile right now at Camille as she was holding Lexi trying to calm her down as well cause Logan had his hand full with Francesca right now

"Lexi look who it is" Camille says as she puts the baby up so she could see Logan


	12. Polar express

**Polar express **

The guys were going to take the kids on the polar express cause it was the Christmas season and they wanted them to experience it all, and they were going to be doing all kind of fun things with them as well. The ladies were going to make cookies for the kids, and the guys were going to have Christmas at each other house, and then on Christmas Day. The kids will have their own Christmas with their foster parents, and before they know it they might be moving on

"Cedar come on get a move on we are going to be late" Kendall calls up to his son right now cause they were going to be going on the train ride and they hated to miss it

Cedar comes down in his matching pajamas that Jo got cause all four families were going to be matching one way or another for the trip. Jo got all hockey pajamas for the family to wear for the train ride

"Cedar you look awesome ready to have some more Christmas fun?" Kendall asks as the had the baby who was up and was looking around right now

Kendall was driving to the train station

(James house)

"Oh Melissa I'm going to have to give you a bath and mommy going to have to wash her pajamas quick" he says when Melissa had a nasty blowout before the train ride

James was quick to get it off so Lucy can wash it, so they could get going cause Lucy thought ahead with the pajamas for the train ride, and she was going to change Eric into the second pair of pajamas that she had purchased for the train ride cause it was going to be fun for everyone involved.

"Lucy these are cool pajamas" James says when he saw the next set that she had gotten

"Yeah I was going fir the festive look for the holidays and Melissa is going to look maybe in her pajamas if she keeps them clean and no more blowouts like she has been having lately" Lucy says to him

James started Melissa on solid foods and she likes them, but her body doesn't and he was wondering what the devil was going on with her digestive system right now and why wasn't it taking the good food right now

"There we go all clean once again pretty girl" James says as he was going to get her in her new pajamas and this time he was going to take another set just in case she has another blowout and she ruins her pajamas again

(Carlos house)

Carlos got his two ready when Miguel started to cough a little bit

"I hope you ain't getting sick Miguel" he says as he was going to feel his forehead right now to see if he had a temperature and he started to get a bit of a fever

Carlos I don't feel good" Gabby says as she approaches him right now

Carlos feels her head and she felt warm as well, and he was going to keep a close eye on his two right now cause the flu was going around pretty good, so there might be a chance they were going to be sick for the holidays and he didn't want them to be sick at all he wanted them to be pretty healthy

(Logan's house)

Francesca caught a cold earlier in the week so she was half and half right now

"Francesca don't worry daddy to going to see if your fever broke so you can go, and if not you are staying home, and we will go when you are feeling more better" he says as he checks her temperature before they headed out to join the others on the train ride cause it was bound to be fun for everyone involved

Francesca temperature was back to normal, so extra cuddles during the train ride were in order and Lexi was staying home cause of RSV season and Logan wanted to keep her home for the time being. Camille was going to stay with her while Logan was with Francesca. Logan was going to bring her when they go caroling later that week cause she loves going out with daddy

"Francesca you are going to love this" he says as he was still holding her once they got to the train station where the polar express was going to be

"Dada" she says as she was looking at him

Logan was touched she called him dada finally

"Yes sweetie I am dada" he says as he kisses her as he was still holding her close as they got on the train

Logan let her walk as they headed for their seat

"Francesca you look beautiful" Kendall says when he saw her

"Well a little bit ago she called me dada, so I am really happy right now and I think she will love the train ride" Logan says as he was going to get comfortable right now


	13. Polar express 2

**Polar express part 2**

"Logan I hate to say it Francesca looks really cute in her pajamas" James says as he saw her for the first time that night cause the guys spent most of the day at home with their sick kids right now cause they were more important then anything in the world right now

"I know she is and she is extra cuddly today cause she is getting over being sick, so she is going to enjoy herself the best that she could right now as some others came onto the train for the polar express right now cause it was going to be a big night

The guys sat close to each other cause of Francesca cause she was the special one of the group that needed that extra attention right now

"Tickets please tickets" the conductor says as he was approaching each passenger on the train

"You are loving this aren't you Cedar?" Kendall asks him cause the kids eyes went big as they had approach each decoration for the ride cause they were amazed at how pretty everything was , and the colors were so pretty as well

"Yes Kendall I love trains in general" Cedar says smiling cause he was taking it all in

"Carlos do they have any Spanish decorations too?" Gabby asks as she was seeing the different Christmas decorations that were our

"I don't know if they do Gabby and if they do they are probably some place else" Carlos says to her

Eric has his paci in his mouth cause he was a little cranky in general as well

"Eric are you teething again?" James asks him cause he has been cranky lately

Eric shakes his head no cause he was starting to get sick, so it's going to be a long train ride with the little ones

"Once we get home we will cuddle James wants you to experience this cause James doesn't know where you will be next Christmas and if your next family will do cool activities with you" James says as the train was moving right now

"Dada" Eric says as he was looking at James

James was touched that Eric called him dada and he was with his friends when it happened as well

"Will I get chocolate?" Gabby asks as the conductor punches everyone ticket

"Yes Gabby you will get chocolate and this chocolate is the type you can drink and it is called hot chocolate" Carlos says as he was handing the conductor Gabby's ticket so it could get a creative punch line the others were getting cause they were special in their own little way and Carlos loved that about Gabby

"Daddy do they have cups I can hold do I don't burn myself as I drink the hot chocolate?" She asks him after a while

"Maybe they will and maybe they won't" he says as they waited for the hot chocolate

The train had lukewarm chocolate for the kids that couldn't have the hot version just yet and the train had special cups for them as well which the guys liked cause the two younger ones were too little to have it by themselves just yet

(Later)

"Francesca look we are here at the pole to see Santa" Logan says as he was still holding her right now close to him cause she didn't want to sit alone just yet

Francesca was happy when she saw the lights and the colors as well cause that had made her Christmas extra special

"Dad can I stay close to you?" Cedar asks as the train was slowing down a bit

Kendall was touched that he was called dad finally

"Yeah I can walk next to you that way you have some independence as well" Kendall says as he was getting up cause Francesca was getting off first then Eric then Gabby and Cedar was going to be dead last, and he was okay with that cause the younger ones needed to get off first due to safety reasons as well.

"Kids look here" James says cause he was taking a picture of all of the kids at the pole for the first time

Eric and Francesca were not having it at all, but Cedar and Gabby smiled for the camera that night cause they were loving being there

"I think once we visit Santa bedtime is coming for you Francesca" Logan says as he was going to hold her

"Same for you Eric the sandman is coming for you little guy" James says as they waited to get their bell from Santa that night

Gabby got the last bell so Eric and Francesca got nothing and that did not end well at all, so Eric got a car to play with and he was in love with that and Francesca got a walker so she could practice walking so she could be independent as well like the others were as well cause she was weak in that department

"Eric do you want my bell?" Cedar asks cause he had a little guilt from having Santa giving him a bell, and the last two didn't get one

"Cedar you keep it" James says as he was holding Eric right now cause Eric wanted daddy and nothing else right now, so James was okay with being with Eric right now and giving him all of his attention cause Eric needed it

Gabby was going to give Francesca her bell cause Gabby felt guilty as well that the little ones did not get a bell like the other did

"It looks like we have to come back and ride it when you are feeling a little better" Logan says cause it looks like Francesca was going to be sick again, so he was going to take her home

"Yeah I think we can do a private train ride with the kids and the babies, and they will make sure to have enough bells ready for us" Carlos says to them


	14. Snow fun

**Snow fun**

The guys decided to have the kids experience their first snowfall before they go back cause Christmas was coming then they will have to give the kids back and they will go back to how things were before the kids and the babies came into the picture. The guys were going to miss the kids the most as well as the babies cause they were so precious and they were so fun to be around

"Guys there is an indoor ski/tubing place we can take the kids too for some more fun before Christmas" Kendall says to them cause they wanted the kids to have as many memories of the kids as they could before the holidays, and they end up going back into the system including Francesca cause it was only temporary and Griffin

told Logan the agency can make sure Francesca continues her treatment as needed

"I don't know Kendall" James says as he was thinking of Eric and he could not go tubing just yet

"Yeah Francesca is too little and I hate to have her get hurt" Logan says as he was looking at Francesca who was playing close to Logan right now and she was loving being close to daddy and she was ready to fight to stay with him cause she loved him a lot right now

"I hate to have Eric get hurt too" James says to the group

"I can see if the tubing can be sledding and it will not be fun if it was just Carlos and me there with our kids" Kendall says as he was going to call that place against see if they offered sledding cause that was the only thing they could do with four kids, and they had to include the babies in on something what they did not know right now and they were going to think of something

The ski place did not offer sledding, so it was going to be the three guys and Logan was left out

"Logan I'm sorry that Francesca and you have to stay home this time" Kendall tells him cause James was going to take Eric cause Eric loves circles a lot and he was going to be with daddy as well so that was okay with him

"Kendall it's fine it's for the best anyways Francesca is too little to go tubing and I hate to leave her alone with Camille cause I'm the only one she goes to without any problems" Logan says as he was holding his other baby girl cause Francesca was napping right now

"Yeah I hate to see her get hurt maybe you and the girls can still come cause they have a stimulation room where you can ride anything" Kendall says

Logan had to think about it right now and he was going to get back to Kendall cause he needed to get out of the house and the girls needs some fresh air and Lexi will be okay for an hour or more out of the house

"Sorry Ken I hate to risk the girl's health cause I found out that Lexi was born earlier then what she was supposed to" Logan says to them

"Okay Logan suite yourself" Kendall says as he was going to tell that place there will only three coming and three kids

(Days later)

Kendall, James and Carlos were going to go tubing and go skiing, but the babies started to get sick, so they had to postpone the trip for another day

(James house)

"Melissa, I know you can tell me all about it, and daddy is staying home to be with you" James says cause Melissa has been super fussy and she wanted daddy to hold her cause Lucy was going to get some baby medicine for her to help her with her little cold she has going on

(Carlos house)

"Oh Miguel" Carlos says cause Miguel has been getting sick for the past two hours and Carlos knew that it was going to be a matter of time before Gabby gets it again

(Kendall's house)

"Woodrow it's okay daddy going to stay with you the whole day and Jo will be here too cause she has no rehearsal's or no auditions today" Kendall says as he was still holding Woodrow and he knew the that place was going to be busy the rest of the year, so they might go by themselves

Kendall kept the baby in a diaper cause he was running a fever, and since the babies were sick now any trips were on the backburner until they were better, and they were not going out anytime soon cause Christmas was getting closer, and they will be celebrating and having a fun together and with their kids just by themselves

(Logan's house)

Logan had both girls down with the bug and Camille was staying home cause Rock Camp 20 was not going to be shooting any scenes with her since she was a mom

"Lexi is really miserable" Camille says as she was feeling Lexi's forehead right now, so they could do very little for her

"I know so is Francesca" he says as he was holding Francesca cause she was in a diaper right now and was very clingy to Logan right now

The guys were going to call Doc Hollywood and see if he was up for making a few house calls cause the guys wanted the kids and the babies well for the holidays cause they were going to go caroling and spread Christmas cheer as much as they could

(Later)

The guys were on Logan's back patio cause Lexi was the worst, and they wanted to have a night to think right now

"Just think after the holidays these kids will have new families" Kendall says as they were around the fire right now

"Francesca is staying with me she has made great progress in her therapy, so I am adopting her so she will be Francesca Mitchell" Logan says to the guys


	15. Caroling

**Caroling **

The guys once the kids and the babies were well enough they decided they were going to go caroling and spread some Christmas cheer to the ones that needed it that holiday season. Francesca was going to be the bell girl cause she didn't say many words right now and Logan was okay with that

"Where are we going to hit first?" James asks as they were at Kendall's place right now and the girls were going to be joining them as they went caroling with the kids.

"The nursing homes to cheer up the elderly this holiday season then hit as many hospitals as we can" Kendall says to the group

"Let's do the shelters as well cause I'm sure there are people that need cheering up" Lucy says to the group

"Okay it looks like we better get started" Carlos says as the group headed out, and they were going to take a break when the kids needed food o p

(Later)

James was going to go in to see if the first nursing home was up for some visitors, and the nursing home was going to let them come in to spread some Christmas cheer to the one's who needed some Christmas cheer

"I brought wagonie" Carlos says as he gets the wagon out of the trunk

"Can I ride in it daddy please pretty please?" Gabby asks him

"Sure, you can Gabby" Carlos says as she gets in as the others get their crew all organized and ready to go in to spread some holiday cheer

Kendall and Lucy tuned their guitars before they headed in to spread cheer

"What song are we going to sing once we get in there?" Logan asks as he was putting his two in the double stroller

"We can decide on that later" James says as he was putting his two in the double stroller as well cause he hated to lose Eric

Jo was going to push Woodrow in his stroller and Camille was going to push Miguel for Carlos cause Carlos was pulling Gabby in her wagon. The group had a blast as they went caroling through the building and they sang many different songs to the residents for the holiday season, and some residents wanted to hear certain ones and the group was happy to sing them for the residents

(Much later)

"That went better then expected" Jo says as she was pushing Woodrow out cause he started to get fussy cause he was getting hungry

"Yeah it did, and I think we should feed our two before we move on" Camille says as she was going to feed Lexi cause Lexi started to get fussy as they were leaving

The guys got the kids buckled in, and the strollers loaded up as they waited for the girls to feed the younger ones, and Lucy changed Melissa damp diaper cause she felt uncomfortable down there, so she needed changed

(Shelter)

The group headed for one of the shelters next cause the other nursing homes had plenty of carolers there already spreading cheer

"I think we should stay here and spend time with these people cause these people don't have anyone else to go home too for the holidays" Camille says cause she did a little shopping with Logan's money to buy gift for the shelter stops and the hospital stops

"Camille how much money did you spend?" Loga asks as he was changing Francesca

"It's for the holidays and I got toys, clothes and everything these people need for the holidays" Camille says as she was going to take it in, and it can get passed out

The group heads in singing Jingle Bells with Francesca on the bells and she was having the time of her life right now ringing those bells and kind of saying Marry Christmas the best that she could right now

(Later)

Thank you so much for this donation it will help out a lot this season cause we did not get many donations this year" the shelter worker says to them

"Of course, we have plenty here" Camille says as the group was going to bond with people who was at the shelter for the holidays

The group played games, colored did everything the ones at the shelter wanted to do, and Kendall and Lucy played Christmas tunes on their guitar to help bring cheer to the shelter and everyone was loving it

(Later)

"Now where too?" Kendall asks the group

"I say we break for lunch cause Francesca is on the verge of a meltdown right now" Logan says to the group

Everyone was in favor of eating some lunch, and resting up before they head to the hospital to spread some cheer there

"Guys we are going to be needed at the studio tomorrow" Logan says as he got a text from Kelly

"Probably we need to record some songs for the holidays" James says as he was changing Melissa cause she needed changed, and Eric was coloring cause he went to the potty like a big boy

"Probably" Carlos says to the group

The guys took the kids to get lunch while the girlfriends went shopping for toys and some items for the hospital run cause they hated to go there empty-handed right now, and the younger ones went down for a nap so they guys took the kids home fo break so they could get rested up for the final round of caroling

(Late afternoon)

Everyone met back at the hospital to spread some more Christmas cheer, and the little ones were not allowed due to cold and flu season being in full effect right now, and the hospital staff was going to deliver everything that was brought to the hospital later

"Well that was a bust" Kendall says as they were leaving

"At least we made some memories with these kids before they go back next week" Carlos says as he was pulling Gabby and Cedar in the wagon back to the cars to go home and they were going to chill the rest of the night


	16. Recording

**Recording **

The guys were going to the studio to record some Christmas music for their fans again cause Griffin wanted some new Christmas tunes, and have the guys record a Christmas story maybe just to make it more interesting for him as well cause he could not let this go at all

"Logan you don't have Francesca this time?" Kendall asks him

"Nope she is at home with Camille cause she has her other session today before the holidays, so I'm going have to dodge out to be there for her cause she is so little and fragile as well" Logan says cause he would move mountains for that little girl

"I hope she overcomes this and gets stronger" James says to him as they entered the studio to get to work on the songs that their fans wanted to hear for the holidays and the Christmas tale as well cause that was going to be fun in general

"How's Lexi doing?" Carlos asks him cause the guys talked about the other kids and the babies before they noticed that Logan did not have any of his girls with him which was a shock in itself

"She has her days and I think I have to go back and get her cause she wants me" Logan says as he heads back home to get Lexi and bring her to the studio

The guys went on ahead and they were going to tell Gustavo that Logan was going to be coming later cause he had to get Lexi and bring her to the studio cause she wanted her daddy

(Later)

Logan had Lexi in her carrier, and she was laying on his bare chest right now, and she was a happy camper right now

"She looks adorable" James says as he was seeing her peaking out here and there

"Yeah she is getting close to be a month old" Logan says as he was rubbing her back cause she hated that daddy was not paying attention to her

"She looks so little yet" Kendall says as he was seeing her

"I know she is, and I still love her and Francesca these girls have changed me" Logan says as he kisses Lexi

"Dogs start singing the first song that is in front of you" Gustavo says as he was yelling at them

"Gustavo not so loud Logan has Lexi" Carlos says cause Lexi started to cry cause she hated loud noises

Kelly smacked him in the back of the head for that

"Lexi it's okay sweetheart" Logan says as he was going to soothe her

Logan was going to sit in the lobby hoping Lexi can calm down before he goes back in there with her with her headphones on now

(Much later)

"Quiet I just got her to sleep" Logan says in a whisper as he was looking at Lexi who was sleeping on daddy

The guys sang two new songs and a classic Silent night to keep Lexi asleep on Logan

"I can't believe the day after tomorrow is Christmas" Kendall says to the group

"I know then we bring the kids back and then they move on to their new homes" James says as Gustavo comes out to get the guys cause Griffin and the lady from the adoption agency wants to see the kids two days before Christmas

"Luckily Jo is close with the boys" Kendall says as he sent her a text to have her bring the boys over so the lady can talk to them

Lucy bring Eric over and one of the Jennifer's brings Carlos's two over, and Camille was going to bring Francesca over once her session was over cause the lady from the adoption agency wanted to have time to place the kids if they were not happy, and if they were happy with who their parents were the lady might have them stay with them

"What story are we recording?" Logan asks cause he was going to feed Lexi right now cause she started to get a little fussy, so she needed to eat

"The night before Christmas with he kids close by and then the lady from the adoption agency will interview them by themselves. James and Logan, you will need to talk for Eric and Francesca" Gustavo says as the lady came already cause the day before Christmas, she had to get the new homes lined up for the kids if they were going to be moving on after the holidays

"That's fine that gives me time to take Eric to the potty cause I have worked with him and he has not had many accidents" James says as Lucy comes with Eric and Melissa and Eric and Melissa had their Christmas jammies on right now and they were looking very festive for the occasion

James took Eric to the potty as the others came in with the other kids dressed in their jammies ready for the night before Christmas story

(Much later)

The guys were in their jammies and were taking the kids into the recording booth with them so they could record the night before Christmas for their fans then the process of spending the holidays with the kids will start before

"Francesca it's okay" Logan says as he saw her start to freak out a little bit as they were in the booth

"Gustavo can we do this in the bigger space cause I think she is terrified of enclosed spaces?" Kendall asks him

"Sure" Gustavo says as the group headed to the other space

Once the group was in the other space Francesca was happier and calmed right now for her dad

"Is that better sweetheart?" Logan asks her

She nods as she was looking at him cause she was a happy camper

"Okay let' record this and do a little spin on it" Gustavo says to the dogs

The dogs nodded as they started to read the night before Christmas cause the next day was going to be busy getting ready cause Gustavo was going to have a Christmas party for the kids and for the dogs as well cause he was going to be dressing up as Santa and the lady from the adoption center was going to tell the kids the news that day


	17. Christmas party

**Christmas party **

The guys woke up and they got the kids ready to go to the studio, so they could have some fun before they go to their new families after the holidays cause it was going to break the guys down

(Logan's house)

"Okay the diaper bag is packed now to get the girls and head to the studio" Logan says cause Camille was on set that day, so he had to take the girls himself and he loved taking the girls

Logan had the girls ready in no time and he left with them

(James house)

"Eric you look festive" Lucy says cause she was going to with James and the kids to the studio for the christmas party

Eric nods cause James got him all Thomas to wear to the studio and Melissa was in her cute dress right now and had my first Christmas blanket, so she was warm

"Ready to go?" James asks her

"Ready as ever I guess" Lucy says as she was going to get Melissa and get her buckled in

(Carlos house)

Carlos had the kids secured in their car seats and they were ready to go to the studio

"Daddy I have to go potty" Gabby says from the backseat

Carlos helped her out and she went to the potty like a big girl and he got Miguel out cause he did not want to leave Miguel in the car, and once Gabby went they sent off to the studio

(Kendall's house)

Jo had the boys loaded up and Kendall was going to be driving there

"I hope the boys stay with us" she says as she was fixing her make-up right now

"Me too I love them to death" Kendall says as he heads to the studio

(Studio)

The guys pulled in together and they headed in as a group to see what Gustavo had up his sleeve for the group for the holidays and everyone too

"Guys Gustavo is in the big rehearsal room and you will be surprised who he is dressed as" Kelly says as she came out to greet the guys

"Is Griffin here?" Kendall asks as he was going to get Woodrow out of his stroller right now to hold him

"Not yet and the lady isn't here either" Kelly says as the kids saw Santa and he had a pile of gifts for each of them to open and play with and they were going to play some games

"The kids may or may not be here after the holidays" James says as he went with Eric to see Santa cause Lucy had to feed Melissa right now cause she needed to be fed

"I hope they are" Carlos says as they went to see Gustavo dressed as Santa

All the kids had a fun time at the party, and they had fun playing games with each other

"So far so good" Logan says as he was holding Lexi right now cause she wanted daddy and Francesca was with Eric playing with some cars right now

"Yeah Lexi looks cute" Kendall says as he was looking at Lexi

"Yeah she is and Woodrow looks cute too" Logan says as the lady and Griffin came with the news on the kids and the babies

"I hope they don't take the kids tonight cause I was looking forward to Christmas morning with them" Carlos says as he was playing with Miguel right now

"Me either" James says as Lucy hands him Melissa

"I am going to be calling each of you with your kids into the office to say if they are staying with you forever or if they will be moving on" the lady says as she headed into Gustavo's office and was going to open the folder she had on the kids as well to tell the guys if they were going to be dads or if they were going to be giving up the kids the day after Christmas

"James you first" Griffin says cause the lady wanted to tell James the news first

James went in with Eric and Melissa and the guys waited outside to hear the news if Eric was staying with James or if they were going to be moving on

"I hope Eric stay with him" Carlos says as he waited

(Later)

James came out and he had a smile on his face

"Well say hello to Eric and Melissa Diamond" James says as he was holding Melissa cause she fell asleep on his shoulder

"They get to stay?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah they do" James says as Carlos was next to go in with Gabby and Miguel as well

Kendall and Logan had to prepare themselves for when they had to go in

"If I get to keep the boys I am changing Woodrow name to something else with that hair he has he doesn't look like a Woodrow at all" Kendall says as he had his baby boy cause he wanted daddy right now and he was okay with that

(Later)

"Gabby and Miguel are staying" Carlos says as Kendall goes in cause the lady wanted Kendall next

"That is great I wonder why she is letting us keep the kids?" James asks as he was playing with Eric cause Francesca was napping right now

"I don't know I am going to get Gabby some food and wait to hear on Kendall's bunch" Carlos says

James tells Lucy the news and she is overjoyed that Eric is staying with James and her and they get to be a family

(Much later)

"Well the boys are mine for good, so Cedar and Kenneth Knight are my boys" Kendall says as he came out happy as ever

Jo was happy she had her boys as Logan went in with his girls cause he was going to be quick cause of Francesca

"Well Francesca and Lexi Mitchell are mine" Logan says as he came out with tears cause he did not have to surrender the girls

Griffin comes out later and explains everything to the guys and why he decided to have them keep the kids

"These kids have had a hard pass and some their lives have not even started and I saw the joy that the kids had when they were with you and the others. Francesca was the special case I had to fight for her" Griffin says to Logan

"The older two told me the story and I knew these kids and these babies have found their new families, and I don't need to put them anywhere else" the lady says as she was looking at the guys cause she had to get going cause she had a plane to catch

"Well we all have the newest Diamond's, Garcia's, Mitchell's and Knight's" Kendall says as he hugged his two boys

"Our lives can start with these kids and it will get better from here on out" James says

"Plus, Francesca is almost done with her therapy, and she will have a full life" Logan says cause he had good news to share with the guys on Francesca

"That is great news Logan and I can't wait to see Francesca grow" James says to him


End file.
